Furry weather Chap1
by Fatefulbrawl
Summary: Even at sea love can bloom, though it may take some time to understand once these two finally came to that truth both held nothing back, before or after;) Oh and another thing I made this as a one-shot thing, but I have been thinking of making it a full story, if I do it'll have a message stating which one I chose, let me know what you guys think!
1. Furry weather Chap 1

Furry weather: Chopper x Nami fanfic

"Black Ball: Raiun Rod,"! Nami yelled as she struck down multiple pirates from a group that had tried to rob the Strawhats, empisis on __tired__ the enemy crew was getting completely destroyed the whole crew had no problem taking out the subordinates of the enemy captain, _" This is a waste of time why the hell did these weaklings pick a fight they couldn't win,"_ Sanji complained mentally the captain he was fighting ( yes he got that strong during the time skip and the enemy crew was just that weak) the chief crescent kicked the man away with little effort, while Zoro was chopping up the other half of the crew and Luffy used a elephant gun to destroy the rest.

" Ahh, that was to easy why did they have to be so weak," Luffy complained clearly disappointed.

" Oi oi, Luffy at least we have all this treasure to keep us happy," Nami greedily smirked as she was the first to raid the main treasury lunging through the whole thing in a second to pick the good stuff for herself. " __SSSSUUUPER!__ They have so much cola score," Franky laughed as he stock piled all 8 gallons of it!

" Wow so much treasure well I'll take my pick," Ussop replied as he just grabbed a handful of pearls. " Hey where is doctor-san and Brook," Robin inquired while going back to the Thousand Sunny to read?...

" YO HO HO, Chopper I found the medical room for you" Brook cheered as he thrilled toward Chopper who was in his brain point " Thanks Brook your speed was a big help," Chopper helped himself to the rare herbs and medicines the enemy crew had.

" Woah, they have stuff here that's supposed to be extinct," Chopper smiled as he packed up everything and went back to the crew with Brook and Zoro ( who tagged along just to keep watch) " Hey Chopper where were you," Nami worriedly asked the small doctor. " Well I went to get the some medical supplies to restock the ship with, no need to worry," Chopper said as Nami knelt down to give him some 2nd rate treasure and 1,000,000 berry she had found. " Well just be careful alright I'd hate to see anything happen to you," Nami smiled softly as she had two huge treasure chest on her shoulders and carried them to the ship. However as she was walking back Chopper noticed a deep gash on her waist just under her lower left rib.

" Nami you're injured come by my office now, let Sanji take the chest," Chopper ordered as Mr. cook hurriedly brought the treasure to Nami's room swooning all the way.

( In Chopper's office) " How did this happen Nami, and hold up your arm" Chopper asked as Nami held up her arm, " Well I was fighting some goons when one shot at me with a stake gun I evaded it but got grazed, I thought it was just a flesh wound" Nami stated. Chopper hated seeing his friends in pain especially Nami, because he had grown very fond of the orange-haired thief. He first felt this way after she had invited him into the shower one time : flash back:

" Hey Chopper want to bathe with me" Nami suggested as she walked down the hallway passing the chibi doc, " Yes, thank you" Chopper went in with Nami as they both disrobed and entered the bath chamber, Chopper had been in the bath with Nami before but never really thought anything about it, until that day. As Nami was nude washing the stress of a boring day away, Chopper took the time to get a ****really good look at her**** , she had a very nice top hourglass figure it now made sense as to why Sanji didn't hurt girls if they had great bodies like that! A face that an angel would be envious of with tender probably sensitive lips puckered as she sighed in the shower, narrow hips that looked good for holding and grabbing from around, a sizeable butt that while small still looked hand filling.

Then Chopper stared at the most attractive thing or things about Nami, her J cup bust with huge areolae inverted nipples, " So sexy" Copper lustfully mumbled as he started to wash himself, " Hey Chopper did you say something" Nami smiled turning to see the flustered Teen start to blush a little, " Um, no I said nothing" Chopper fumbled. Both finished washing up and went to sleep. : End of flashback:

" Hey Nami how do you keep such a great body on the sea like this, as a doctor it's important I know all about you health" Chopper faked out an excuse to indirectly flirt with Nami. " Welllll let's see, I run away from danger a lot so that sure helps, eat a healthy diet of tangerines plus Sanji's energy boosting food, and hitting you guys works on my strength, except you of course" Nami explained happily, " So I've been wondering about you and Robin having oversized mammary glands, are they natural or synthetic" Chopper cautiously asked.

The orange haired thief was at first shocked for a second, but then figured this was part of the examination " Both of ours's are 100% real and natural why do you ask Chopper" Nami grinned knowingly, " It's for your check-up now that should do it your wound is all healed now" the chibi doc showed Nami her new bandage. " Wow, thanks Chopper this feels much better, hey are you doing anything tomorrow, if not I want you to see something on the island we stop at just the two of us" Nami giggled invitingly " Of course I'll join you I have to keep that wound sealed, also that sounds very fun" Chopper grinned. " It's a date then, see ya man deer" Nami kissed Chopper lightly on the lips then left, Chopper was shocked the woman he wanted as a mate just kissed him with no build up at all, then he smiled wide and went to a specific womanizer for some advice. In the kitchen Sanji was making some dinner for the crew to eat along with some special dishes for the girls until, " Saaanji I need your advice on something" Chopper screamed into the kitchen that echoed his voice.

" What the hell do you want Chopper" Sanji scolded as he taught all of them to not interrupt his cooking for maximum perfection. " I jus...t need your advice on ... women" Chopper fumbled twirling his hands, the chief __instantly__ stopped all movement and looked at Chopper than in just __five seconds__ finished dinner and ran to the intercom. " Hey guys dinner is ready come eat, but me and Chopper have to talk while your stuffing your faces" the monster member then made two bento boxes and left with Chopper in tow towards his room. Once inside they sat on the bed with Chopper in his human form, " So what do you want to know exactly, Chopper" Sanji smirked knowing this was a talk to make Chopper soon become a man. " Well I was hopeing you could teach me some dating skills for a certain lady" Chopper inquired secretly. 

The sharp dresser gets up to present Chopper with a hentai manga he kept in his shirt, " This combined with my dating experience will make you a ladies man just like yours truly" Sanji boasted, "Let's Train Sanji" Chopper fist bumped the rad dressing chief. For the next 11 1/2 hours Sanji taught Chopper the fine points of how to handle a feisty woman " Alright always make sure the compliment is unique, like I lone how your eyes are, and come up with a meaning to the color, texture, etc." the cook explained Chopper nodded taking visual notes. "Next, try to stare at their lips that makes them sub consciously think about sleeping with you, and try to appear trustworthy all women love a man they can relay on" Sanji explained Chopper tried it out " Hey mam what are you looking for maybe I can help you out" Chopper said confidently and clearly. " That's great your getting the hang of this man" Sanji congratulated the deer man!

"Tip 15 always skip the small talk, just get the juicer stuff like her likes, because nothing attracts someone like similar hobbies" Sanji said as Chopper came up with a unique comment " Hey, mam the angles would commit a sin to be as divine as you" Chopper grinned slyly, the cheif just hugged the little deer-man he was getting the hang of this so quickly it was very shocking to the Chief! " Now, tip 29 listen to her intently otherwise she'll lose interest in you for being rude," curly brow spoke seriously letting Chopper know this was important. Chopper pretty much got the talking part down pat, so Swirly brow went to the physical base " Now try to touch them near the neck, arms, or legs those are the most pleasurable Areas normally, but some may be other places like the stomach" Sanji tested this n Chopper who laughed out from the surprise attack!

" Next try to touch her at the right moments otherwise you'll ruin the whole thing, don't worry every man knows when the moment happens" Sanji chuckled as Chopper badgered him for the __real answer,__ " Moving on we are at the sexual position phase, first thing pull out if you want to keep being a bachelor" Sanji laughed at his inside joke. Anyway Sanji then explained the various kinky poses in the hentai mange he had with him such as the various standing, doggy, seated, oral, etc the monster deer thought some of these were actually doable for him especially that one...  
Before the two pirates knew it the sun had come up and they had talked all night " Shit, I have to make breakfast, alright Chopper just remember everything I thought you and the girl is putty in you hands" the cook whispered while he made left to the kitchen, Chopper left his room to and went to the aquarium the ship had in his chibi form " I have to make my move today it's the risks we don't take that we regret" the doc quoted. Just then he heard someone come in it was Zoro the first mate of the Strawhat crew and a big brother figure to the young doctor who walked over to the usually gruff Zoro who visibly at the sight of Chopper.

" Hey Chopper, how are things, have you got with Nami yet" Zoro teased the deer boy who smacked him up-side the head for the comment " It's a work in progress baka" Chopper fumed at his adoptive older brother who just laughed it off as the strike tickled more than hurt him. The 2 siblings than sat down to discuss random matter like how the other's training had gone in the last 2 years, what they were going to do after they found one piece, and the matter of Chopper's crush on Nami, " Well we are at the island now and Nami is getting ready in her room so why not be on the path waiting for her" Zoro advised. Thinking about it Chopper turned into monster point said bye to Zoro and left to wait on Nami.

( 20 min later) The reindeer-human doc was waiting for his hopefully future mate on the outskirts of the jungle they were going to explore together " Well look who got up early just for me I'm truly loved after all" Nami quipped behind Chopper who was startled beyond believe, Nami than led him trough the jungle while the other crew members just took to their own paths, except Zoro who decided to sleep in a tree.

The two pirates just walked around the cast island they were on the very scenery took their breaths away well that and the fact Chopper was behind Nami who was leading due to her better understanding of the terrain, he got a good look at her shapely rear and back. Then her side boobs took his vision he knew they were big but he could see them from behind soo clearly it made him want to grope her right there, but he held his animal instincts down for the time being. Just then a big dinosaur came by chasing a much smaller one that managed to get away in a hole, angered the huge t-rex came straight for the two prates!

Without missing a beat Chopper jumped into his karate mode and uppercut the hell out of the beast which fell flat on his back knocked out cold " Wow, I didn't know you had that level of fighting skill, you know I could have done that myself though, right" Nami joked at the man deer who remained in his combat form just in case. " Yeah, but it's more fun getting hands on if you know what I mean" Chopper smirked looking right at her lips, Nami __actually blushed then laughed__ it off half-heartedly " Alright enough talk let's get going, little man" Nami snickered as Chopper stride next to her ****" What is he plotting does he know what I have planned" Nami Thought,**** Then the two got a little hungry so once they saw a giant blackberry bush both started to dig in.

As they did Nami dropped some berries into her bra " damn it" Nami sward then took it off right in front of Chopper who just stared in shock, sure he had seen her naked before but only when bathing not in the wide open " What's with the look we're friends so it's cool" Nami nonchalantly replied to his unasked question then gave the berries she got out of her bra to him by stuffing them in his mouth! After the small lunch no one both went back on the trail to the secret place Nami mentioned ( 20 min later ) " Finally we're here" Nami celebrated as she ran first into the small hot-spring that was the secret cove she read about in the maps in her room about the island. Nami quickly took all her cloths off which included a bikini and some jeans until she was completely nude and jumped right in, Chopper quickly got in after removing his jacket, shorts, and hat setting them down a good distance away. " AHHH, this is wonderful, right Chopper I saved this place specifically for us" Nami giggled coming over to the now chibi sized man-deer's side of the pool and leaning on him.

Chopper however was completely relaxed, he was right were he wanted so he just went with the flow, he put an arm around his dear friend who just cuddled closer to him, " Hey Nami I have something I need to say to you, for awhile now I've had loving feelings towards you, ever since the last time we bathed together, so I have to do this" Chopper stated. Nami was a little shocked at the revel she did like Chopper as a very close friend, but as a lover " Chopper lo-" before she could say anything Chopper passionately kissed her right on the lips and it was A HOT ONE! Nami at first was completely shocked then started to melt into the kiss, then Chopper used some tongue action he was trying to get all his heated emotions in to Nami so she could understand his feelings... it worked marvelously!

Chopper turned into human point, then lifted Nami up onto the smooth rocky edge of the hot spring " Ch-ch-Chopper wh-" Chopper just went to work straight on the attack and started to finger her rather plump soaking cunt, it was very tight and squeezed his fingers a lot. Chopper then pumped his finger in and out for a couple minutes alternating between that and teasing her colitis. Before Nami could cum he stopped and used his mouth to lick the folds of her cunt with his rather big tongue, Nami closed her legs around his face as he ate her out like an animal does to it's prey! Nami was in complete disbelieve the once innocent Chopper was now eating her out now like Luffy does to his food and with great gusto to, finally Chopper slide his tonge in and started to prob with his fingers as well it was in slow, but hard thrust. All it took was for Nami to feel her clit being bit by his canine teeth.. and she stared flowing!

Once Nami came down from her orgasmic high she started to think about why she allowed him to do this... then it hit her and she felt like a bigger idiot then Luffy AND Zoro combined! She loved Chopper too, at first she thought of it as a big sister little brother relationship but after some thought it now turned into beneficial friend relationship early on... most friends don't bathe tighter...also she hated seeing him hurt more then even Robin her best girlfriend! " CHOPPER," Nami shouted at the Deer man who was actually terrified now " I... love you to," Nami smiled blushing heavily, then she motions for Chopper to sit on the edge, which he did and Nami then started to give him a hand-job with both hands. ****" I didn't know the fruit made this human"**** Nami thought as she began to pump his john Hancock in quick, but painfully soft motions , Chopper was in heaven he had the girl of his dreams say she loved him back AND she was mating with too, he was ****NOT ABOUT TO WASTE THIS CHANCE!****

Nami kept the same pace, while alternating between that and sucking his glands for added measure just when Chopper was going to blow his load, she stopped and deep throated him right off the bat! Chopper howled in pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down on his 8 1/2 inch shaft the thief saw this and smirked the best she could with his manhood in her mouth. Next she started playing with his balls like a cat would a new toy this went on fa good min until Chopper came buckets down Nami's gullet. The orange haired thief tried to swallow it all, because she found it to be not surprisingly sweet just like her beloved doctor, but that stupid need for air caused her to let go and get housed in his seed form face to torso!

Both loves stopped and looked at the other, until chopper lifted Nami up and positioned her on the head of his dick " Nami I need you now" Chopper whined looking like the kid he used to be, " Alright fine, but you better be gentle I.. It's my first time after all" Nami mumbled with puffed out checks looking pretty damned adorable!

Chopper with a primal roar impaled Nami on his shaft in one motion, Nami was at first in very sharp pain until Chopper kissed he, somehow that gave her the peace of mind that left her in a tranquil state allowing the pain to shift away into pleasure! Then the man-deer pumped in and out of the nice delicate, yet firm body of his mate while rocking her mouth with his tongue, she returned the favor with no hesitation she was honestly thinking about why they never did this sooner.. but hey better late then never right? With the strength granted to him in this form he was able to ram his cock into her womb with little effort, but for this couple that was not enough so Chopper lay down and let name to the moving in reverse cow-girl she wasted no time in bouncing up and down on her man with rather impressive speed, " All that running must have helped your endurance" Chopper laughed.

" Well I guess knowledge of the body helps to keep it nice and hard" Nami joked back smiling as she slammed her waists against Chopper with equal passion and lust, this went on for 5 min, until Chopper decided to try out his preferred position, the doggy style.

Chopper got up causing Nami to fall over on all fours. The man-deer took her sizable butt and waist in both hands and hit home jamming into her womb with abandon " __Yes, y..es Mate with me like a b.. in heat I NNNEED it, pleases my mate"__ Nami lustfully shouted to Chopper as he leaned over onto her causing them to be in pile driver position where his rod penetrated deeper than ever before! " Na...m..I I'm gonna ejaculate in you" Chopper declared before Nami could answer he flooded her ears with a viscous roar.

As were her stomach and ovaries with Chopper's seed, it basically inflated her a good bit, this lasted for a good 12 sec but Chopper eventually pulled out, however some cum did flow onto the ground as Nami plopped down afterwards, Chopper then went around and had her lick him clean. " Nami, your my mate from now on, okay" Chopper ordered.

" Yeah, but next time let's try something new, sweetie," Nami mumbled having been fucked silly, after the two cleaned each other up they left for the ship with Chopper carrying his mate in his raindeer form. " Hey, Chopper, Nami let's hurry we have other places to be," Zoro shouted as he jumped onto the ship from his tree branch.

( 5 hours later ) __" That should do it now to put it in capsule form"__ Chopper concentrated as he made some new medicine for his crew, just then Nami walked in on him, " Hey, Chopper you know I was thinking, how about I move on in with you for a week due to the illness I have" Nami smirked.

Chopper was taken off guard by this and was now slightly concerned. " What illness is it," he asked, Nami just came over picked the chibi doc up and kissed him deeply, " Oh, nothing just love sickness is all," Nami blushed Chopper then went into human point as he smiled warmly " Only one cure for that, love," Chopper then closed the door locked it and set to making the cure.

With his mate's assistance there of course!


	2. Furry weather Chap2

**_Okay guys I was convinced by a fan to make this a multi-chapter story, so buckle up because this'll be a crazy ride!_**

**_**Now I'm gonna be straight I planned on making this a one-shot kinda thing, but hey what better way to test out my writing abilities then to make something longer but also enjoyable:)  
**_**

" Chopper... Chopper... come on sweet dear wake up," urged a half naked Nami as she constantly but rather gently shock her chibi sized mate.

With a slight stir the Strawhat doctor awoke to his lover's smiling face as she moved in to kiss him softly on the forehead, " Sorry for keeping you up for half the night dear, guess I went a little overboard huh," blushed the fiery thief.

As she got out of Chopper's bed it became clear why, her entire lower area was caked with dried cum, an extra layer sprayed on her sizable butt and even more inside the picked flower between her thighs, the man deer couldn't help but smile at his handy work.

And get a little erect too;)

" I had to thoroughly check your body for signs of illness, and judging from you stamina I'd say your heathy as can be," smiled the doctor as he slid out of bed and went to put on his cloths along side Nami.

As both excited the room together Sanji immediately ran up looking like he hadn't even properly brushed his hair before coming here, " Is Nami-sawn alright, "!?

Chopper smiled, " Yeah she's fine, I kept her overnight due to her catching a quick sudden illness, but I probed it out of her," he winked slyly at Nami who smiled a bit as Sanji started sniffing the air.

" Hey guys, what's that smell, it's kinda musky," asked the chief as the two secret lovers almost broke out in a cold sweat, Nami had to wash up fast, but first she had to deal with Sanji, which wasn't that hard.

" It's the ointment I gave Nami for the wound, she has to apply it daily," Chopper half lied to cover up the scent while his orange haired lover went in for the finisher.

Putting on her best pouty face the thief looked right in the monster members eyes, " Sanji-kun~ the whole ordeal was so draining, I do hope you have breakfast ready, with an extra helping for the two of us~,".

Any type of suspicion Sanji had was thrown away as he twirled around with hearts in his eyes, " Coming right up my dear Nami-swan~," boasted the Black foot as he left to prepare an energized meal for one his female muses.

Sighing in relieve the two lovers looked at each other, " Well I better wash off my " ointment ", before it gets to smelly, later sweet deer,".

And with a quick kiss Nami speed walked to the washhouse on the upper deck along the way she saw Robin who was coming down the stairs in a purple bathrobe, " Ah, miss Navigator, you never came back to our room last night, did doctor-san keep you for something," aske the raven hair beauty.

" Naw, he just wanted to make sure our little trip in the woods yesterday didn't infect my wound, he kept it in a sterilized sheet to see if it had any showings, luckily I'm okay," lied the expertly the crafty thief.

Robin smiled fondly, " I'm glad, anyway I have to see mister chief about something if you'll excuse me," the archeologist then walked down to the girl's room to change into her cloths, with no more distractions the orange haired woman got to the showers and set to wiping off her lover's " medicine"...

After his ate left Chopper went towards the kitchen to get some breakfast, and to no ones surprise it was ready in heaps by the time he got there; pastries, meats, and fruit all lined up at the ready on the massive structure which served as the Strawhat's dining table; the chief who made the feast was putting on the finishing touches right as he turned to notice the humanoid reindeer sitting down.

" Oi Chopper, breakfast is ready, I made you an extra helping of sweets for treating Nami with such grace and care, those lessons have really been helping uh," happily replied Sanji as he placed a stack of cinnamon rolls onto the chibi reindeer's plate with extra frosting, which Chopper took to eating the instant he finished.

" Eh, what lessons did you teach him, " came an all to familiar voice gruff voice belong to the crew's main swordsman as he sat down to eat his meal as well.

The chief just huffed in irritation, " Nothing that involves you moss head, it's a secret between men,".

Zoro responded in kind, " Knowing the type of man you are it's mostly likely something perverted,".

Sanji somewhat insulted raised his voice a bit, " Better then being some lazy idiot, at least he's learning from someone smart,"!

The three sword style specialist stood up at that, " At what, being a giant sucker for every pretty face you see, ,"!

At this point both were through talking as sword met a stunningly polished black boot, just as the fight got serious though most of the on the crew came out to eat, including Nami who had just finished her shower and took a seat next to Chopper who was to busy stuffing his face to notice.

Nami gave a quick glance to her frosting lipped mate with happy sigh _ _, " It's hard to believe that this cutie is the same animal who ravened me last night, talk about being two faced," happily thought the navigator as she ate her plate of oranges and fish.__

No one gave any mind to the feuding chief and swordsman, they were pretty use to this kind of behavior after all, as long as it didn't interrupt their eating.

Luffy however took ample advantage of this chance to steal all the meat off both their plates though giggling all the way, " Shishishi, all the meat is for me,"!

Both fighters turned to see all their food gone and that Luffy had a few to many bones on his plate, this time around both yelled I unison, ****" LUFFY!,"****

Putting their squabble aside the duo chased the runaway captain as he kept eating their meat all the way with a giant smile on his face, " Can't catch me, bleeeh," Luffy taunted just as Sanji skywalked in front of him while Zoro tackled the rubber man from behind

Brook burst out laughing, " Yahoohooo, breakfast and a show, this is too much, Hahaha- ARGH,"! The skeleton suddenly started choking on his food and drink flailing around for some help which came in the form of a disembodied hand that slapped him on the back clearing his throat.

" Thanks miss Robin, almost died there, even though I'm a skeleton, " the musician said to the archeologist who saved him, " It's no trouble mister Brook, just be careful next time, it's quite easy to choke on solid objects and liquids,".

Nami and Chopper just laughed smiled at the silliness of their crewmates, both truly were thankful to all of them for bringing them together, even if no one knew about it yet, " So when do you want to tell everyone about us, " asked the thief as she deftly grabbed the doctor's hand from under the table.

Chopper having finished his cinnamon buns smiled softly, " I think we'll tell them in a couple days, no need to rush such a delicate procedure,".

And like that breakfast went on in relative piece, if you can call the sounds of monsters fighting in the background peaceful, but it was in this moment of clarity that Chopper noticed something off, " Hey does anyone know where Franky and Usopp are,"?

Brook peeked up at that, " Oh that, both of them had a project they were working on and asked not to be disturbed, but it should be through right about... ** _ **Now,"!**_**

As if the whole thing was rehearsed both missing crew members came right into view each holding a row of tan thin layered bubble like spheres in each hand, both smiling proudly at what must be a great invention, hopefully at least.

Ussop began, " Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the one and only Adam sap gel suits," proudly stated the sniper as he presented his row proudly.

Franky joined in just as confident, " It's made from the sap of the Adam tree, which is just as impregnable as the wood it's cased in, except with the added benefit of being incredibly malleable, and the best part it's breathable,"!

Everyone at the table was pretty surprise by the news of this new invention, especially Luffy, " So cool, what can you do with it,"!?

Ussop stepped up to Brook and incased him in a thin layer of the material, " Oh many things my captain, but the one I believe would interest you most would be, this," and with no warning he pushed Brook over the edge into the ocean below!

At first everyone was shocked and slightly freighted due to Brook being a devil fruit user and with their weakness to large amounts of water so they hurriedly ran over to the side, only to see the musician backstroking like it was natural in his current state, " Yoohoohooo, this is truly a marvelous invention,"!

With that everyone turned towards the two inventors, all was silent before a loud voice shouted out, " GIVE ME ONE, "!

The rubber man stretched over to Franky grabbed a Adam bubble then laced it on himself, but Franky managed to stop him before he went in the water, " Woah there Luffy-bro, we have to set up some safety rules first; now this new product while very cool is still experimental so it'd be a good idea to bring a safety buddy for all devil fruit users who use this,".

Ussop then stood up on the now clean table, " So, who's paired up with who,"?

Robin walked over to Sanji with a small smile, " I trust Mister cook to protect me," taking his hand the flower woman walked the both of them over to pick up her Adam bubble.

" Oi Zoro come swimming with me,"! The hyper captain ordered his first mate who groaned as he was dragged along by his overexcite captain.

Brook started to ask if Nami would supervise him but got the expected response, " Sorry Brook, but I already have Nami as my watcher," Chopper politely told his friend who visibly slummed over now that the last pretty girl in the crew was taken until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The skeleton turned to see Ussop there, " It's alright Brook I got your back, and besides what better supervisor then the guy who made the thing," gloated the sniper as he pointed a thumb at his chest in pride!

The skeleton actually felt more at ease with this, " Very well my friend let us depart,"!...…..

It wasn't long before everyone except Frank was in the clear blue ocean, with devil fruit users inside their specialized bubbles and to the surprise of all the users they cold actually __still feel and smell the sea!__

" This is awesome! I thought I'd never be able to swim again,"! Cheered an excited Chopper who merrily swam all around his lover as she laughed at the sheer joy her Chopper was feeling at the moment, it's not everyday a devil fruit user can have a chance to swim again.

Nami then saw Chopper dive below the water for a good couple seconds, it soon became a minute which made the orange haired woman worry, " Chopper are you okay," shouted the nervous girl as he appeared right below her in his monster point form with a huge grin on his face!

" You idiot, don't scare me like that again," pouted the startled navigator as her mate simply hugged her tight, " Sorry my tangy, but I have something to show you down below, it's really cool,"!

Securing her air bubble Nami dived down with her now monster sized lover as he lead her to his desired location, on their way there the two saw all their crewmates doing similar hobbies: The steel rubber duo were checking out a sunken ship wreak with Luffy leading the charge.

The Black flowers were busy catching some neat looking fish for dinner with the help of Robin's powers and some extra Adam bubbles o her multiple arms.

The sharp musicians were preforming tricks on a little rock formation with Brook doing a move called hollow bones that defied physics as Ussop shouted that wasn't fair.

Team sweet orange laughed at their friend's antics as Chopper led Nami to a secluded coral reef with a hole in it's side, both went through it and soon came to a hidden cavern inside the reef full of various crystals and pearls lining the walls sparkling radiantly lighting up the area with multiple colors!

Hauling Nami onto a ledge in the cavern Chopper soon followed as the two sat there admiring the beauty around them in comfortable silence while Nami sat in Chopper's big lap, eventually she broke the silence though.

" Hey Chopper I've been meaning to ask, what exactly made you fall for me," asked a rather meek sounding Nami out of seemingly nowhere.

However the doctor was completely calm as he answered with a slight blush on his face, " It's hard to say, it happened the last time we bathed together, I just couldn't help but see you as a suitable mate, we all changed a lot in 2 years and I guess I'm sexually mature by my species standards now,".

The Deer morph went on, " Still, I've always liked you a bit more then most of the others in a special way for a few reasons; you're always nice to me, you've never made fun of my shortcomings, you let me do things that you'll hit others for, and to be honest I've always considered you to be really attractive by human standards,".

As the mandeer said this he blushed deeply while caressing Nami all over who happily hugged him back relishing in his warmth, " Is that so, well since we're being honest I've always liked you a little more then the others to, in fact you were the one I was happiest to see after the 2 year separation,".

The navigator nuzzled against Chopper's huge from, " The biggest accomplishment you preformed to me was getting cuter and fluffier somehow,".

The Doctor smiled and took faux offense to that, " Oh really, are you saying my medical procedures haven't gotten more "precise"," he slipped his hand into Nami's pants groping his butt.

The orange haired thief smiled lustfully, " And if I am,"?

Her answer came in the form of a long tender kiss as Chopper with practiced hands slipped her off her cloths placing them in a neat pile to his right, he then increased then intensity of their smogging with a lot of tongue action causing his mate to moan in pure bliss as she slid off his trousers.

The two disconnected with a small strand of saliva hanging between them, " Now for the examination to begin, " smiled a primal Chopper as he flat out lifted Nami up to and put her sopping wet cunt in his face, " Oh my, you have a large gaping wound here, looks like I'll have to administer some special clogging material,".

Without another word the mandeer pulled his lover forwards and licked all around her pussy carefully cleaning the area around the succulent lips electing a series of mans from Nami.

Once the base was clean Chopper commenced the insertion procedure sticking his rather big tongue into her snatch in one quick thrust causing the already moan navigator to howl in pleasure, which only escalated as her mate started to flick his tongue around inside her hitting every weak spot instantly.

If not for her superhuman endurance Nami would have came right there, looking down she saw that Chopper had a serious hard on which was leaking copious amounts of precum onto the floor _ _, " Well that won't do, guess he needs some draining as well," happily thought the navigator.  
__  
Adjusting her legs right she managed to grab Chopper's big cock in her feet and began to pump it with amazing dexterity one would think she was a natural at it, needless to say this action caught the reindeer morph off guard as he stopped momentarily to take in a sharp breath.

One he caught his second wind Chopper went back in Nami with a fury as he started to nibble her clit in conjunction with his expert tongue play causing his mate to nearly lose her mind as she drooled a little from the treatment.

Not one to be outdone Nami increased her tempo on his raging member circling it with her feet and ankles lathering it in her lover's own juices creating a dome of sticky slippery heaven for Chopper who only got more excited as Nami played with his bulging glands, piking and teasing them relentlessly.

This scene went on for a good few minutes until both couldn't hold it in anymore; " Cho-Ch-Chopper I'm cumming,"! Screamed Nami as she released a huge load of her girl juice onto Chopper's waiting tongue who caught every bit of it enjoying the flavor with immense joy!

Next it was Chopper's turn to cum as he roared deeply while coating his little Tang with his " special frosting ", which reached all the way up to Nami's chest and to her surprise actually stopped a little early, before she could question why though Chopper lay her down as he finished off by jacking off on her toned belly emptying his last few spurts onto her!

With the fun over Chopper wiped his lips clean, " Yep, you're my new favorite flavor my little Tang,".

Nami laughed as she grabbed a handful of his cum and devoured it in front of him, " Same here Sweet deer, we should do that little "checkup" more often,".

Nodding the doctor then looked at his slowly cascading medical tool still covered in jizz, " Hey, how about some payment for your 5 star treatment, my tools could always use a nice cleaning, " he smirked as he jabbed his dick in Nami's direction.

The navigator rolled her eyes, " Oh fine, but don't expect this type of payment all the time ya hear, " with that she took to carefully spit cleaning her doctor's tool carefully licking and sucking everything off it with a hint of gusto, with a ** _ **polp**_** she came off the tool leaving it shining.

After that the two washed off in the sea before leaving the cavern, but not before Chopper grabbed a few fallen pearls from the ground, " These'll be handy," said the doctor as he followed his orange Tang back to the ship...….

 _ _( 1 hour later )__

The Thousand Sunny was abuzz with the treasures each team telling or just showing signs of their recent exapades; Team Black flower loaded up the exotic fish they got from the sea for dinner that night seemingly laughing about something that made Sanji blush slightly

Steel rubber had apparently found a locked chest in the abandoned shipwreck, when it opened they found it to be full of sea prison stones, that fell all over Luffy who immediately lost up powers and needed help out.

As for the sharp musicians Brook had to carry a moaning Ussopp who had twisted his back trying to preform one of Brook's specialty moves, " Oh Doctor-san! We have an emergency here,"!

Hearing his name being called Chopper knew he was needed as he put Nami down when they finally climbed over the railing, " Sorry Sweet Tang, duty calls I'll see you tomorrow though,".

Nami just kissed him on the cheek as a means of goodbye, " You better, or I'll be pissed," playfully threatened his girlfriend but knowing her she'd likely follow up on it, the two parted as Nami strides over to a smiling Sanji who delightfully explained all the fish he and his Dark rose caught.

Chopper went over to punch Ussop for being stupid and then fixed his wounds which were surprisingly not that bad, guess those muscles were more then just for show, then he asked a question to the young thinker, " Hey Ussopp, after we're done here do you have any spare string and metal," ?


	3. Furry weather Chap 3

" Hey Chopper, what do you want with these anyway,"?

It was midnight on the Thousand Sunny as Ussopp was working on the construct his doctor friend had him to form the pearls into, he actually a bit taken back by the odd request, especially coming from his long time deer buddy.

Both of them were in the sniper's room as of right now, with various other gadgets and exotic plants neatly placed everywhere they could fit, Chopper was in his chibi form waiting on his friend's bed reading a medical book on females.

The doctor looked up from his book and smiled," I just wanted to see you make something cool,".

Ussopp suddenly stopped crafting and turned to Chopper with a proud smirk, " Really, well then I'll be sure to make these great,"!

The chibi doctor chuckles as his friend's enthusiasm was just that contagious, however he was excited for a far different reason then the strawhat inventor was, right now he was making some shiny presents for his tangy mate!

It wasn't long before Ussopp finished up with his younger friend's request and handed the two hand made pearl bracelets to Chopper who took them with joy, " Thanks Ussopp this is amazing, "!

Chopper hugged the sniper as he left in a hurry back to his room leaving the sniper to start tending to his Pop greens, with a soft smile, " I wonder who he'll give those to,"?

-

 _ **( The next day)**_

Nami woke up from a pleasant dream of her and Chopper finding a huge hill of treasure from which Chopper handed her a ruby in the shape of a heart, she takes it and smiles widely, " Oh Sweet deer, it's beautiful," she gushes with happiness in her sleep.

" Having pleasant dreams miss Navigator," asks a mischievous Robin as she gently rocks her awake with a sly grin.

The thief blushes lightly as she gets up to dress for the day, " Yeah, you could say that, there was loads of treasure after all,".

" Oh, that's nice, although, when have you ever called treasure Sweet deer," smirked the archaeologist as she saw Nami twitch for a split second.

" I had a reindeer bring me a ruby," partially lied the navigator as she finished putting on her bra and short shorts while Robin dawned her jacket, t-shirt, and skirt.

Robin just smiled softly, " I see, well I'm off to the kitchen. Sanji's making me a special coffee mix," says Robin as she skips out the door leaving Nami alone, until she hears a knock at the door.

And by the ryethem of the knock she instantly knew who it was, with great quickness she ran over to the door throwing it open and grabbing her chibi doctor in a boob crushing hug, along with a quick kiss to his lips, " Good morning my Sweet deer,".

Chopper giggled innocently as he presented his mate with a small neatly wrapped box, placing it in her hands, " Here, open it," exclaimed the excited doctor!

Doing as instructed Nami ripped open the box as almost fainted from what was inside; sitting in a bed of cottons was easily the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen, it was made entirely of clear reflective pearls that showed her a clear image of her face, was painted her favorite color orange, but not dark enough to lower the quality the quality; and best of all it had springs embeded in it to make it more flexible!

A few tears left her eyes at this display, " Oh Chopper, their beautiful, simply stunning," joyfully cried the navigator as she put them on immediately.

Chopper rubbed her neck in embarrassment," Really, I'm glad you love them, I thought since you already see treasure regularly that these would be average in comparison,".

Nami picked her chibi Sweet deer up and placed layed him in her lap as she hugged him tightly, " Treasure's more then just shiny objects dummy, it's also the people close to you and their presents to you mean more then anything else in the world,"!

Sinking into the hug the Straw hat doc almost forgot something, " Then get ready for more surprises," smiles Chopper as he puts up his hand revealing a similar bracelet to Nami's except it was pink and blue.

The navigator was loss for words, as she gasped with a hand over her mouth.

Chopper grew into his human point form as he held Nami this time with a soft smile, " These are more then bracelets my Tangy, they're our promise to always by together even when we're apart, our bond is represented by these, which is why they mean so much to you assume,".

Done with words Nami happily walked Chopper into the showers as she began to take off his pants and lick his cock eliciting a moan from the mandeer, smirking under his ballsack the cheeky navigator engulfed the entire 7 by 2 inch dick in her watering mouth in one go!

The sudden stimulation almost made the young doctor cum right there but like a true man he toughed it out as his lover bobbed up and down on his rod with a deep yearning for his seed, to add up on this she played with his hand-filling balls to kneading them with gentle fingers while she almost ate his cock!

Just when Chopper was about to cum she stopped, " What why," whined the Deer man?

She smiled hotly as she pulled off her bra revealing her E-cup breasts as she hefted them up, " I need the right tools to test your endurance of course, our doctor can't have low stamina, let's see you last 100 strokes, Sweet deer"~

With that she wrapped Chopper's deerhood up in a squishy yet firm embrace as she pumped him hard from the get go, going faster with every one!

The Drum islander was slowly losing his mind to the lustful examination, " Hey, I'm the doctor here," moaned Chopper as Nami continued her ministrations.

" 10... 20...30...40, your doing great sweetie keep it up," Encourage Nami as she kept pounding his cock for all it was worth as it dribbled thick pre cum all over her chest and body, most of which she licked up with a sultrily look in her eyes as she made contact with Chopper's.

Said mandeer was almost about to pop as he whimpered a bit, until he remembered Zoro's words from long ago: _" Suck it up, you're going to watch all the events play out,"._

With that he suddenly just sucked it up and started to release less pre as well!

Slightly shocked by the sudden determination of her mate Nami kept her check up going, " 50...60...70...80...90...100,"!

At that point the navigator expected a very welcomed flood, but was surprised when it never came, a few more strokes went by and she even started to suck the tip but all she accomplished was releasing more pre.

She looked up to check and there was Chopper smiling contently at her, " Sorry to keep you waiting nurse, I'll finish up now," and with that the deerman released a torrent of sweet cum down his lovers throat bloating her cheeks and even filling up her stomach, through it all though Nami endured and finished the meal.

 _" Good thing I'm used to drinking," thought the thief as she with effort managed to drink down all of her furry lover's sweet nectar._

Then the flow slowed to a crawl as Chopper was emptied out, and Nami's belly was filled to the brim, Chopper pulled his pants back up with a smile, " So am I all good nurse Nami,"?

The orange haired woman grinned as she rubbed her belly, " Yep, I'd say your stamina is in top condition,";)

The two then left the bathroom with Nami putting her bra back on, as she reached for the door, " Now come on Sweet deer, you know how Sanji is about missing meals,".

" Oh it's alright Nami-sawn I brought them up for the two of you," said Sanji as he and Robin walked in handing the couple bento boxes.

Nami took hers first, " Oh thanks Sanji that's- SANJI,"! The navigator yelled as Chopper stared in mild surprise at the two, " So that's why I smelled perfume a while ago,".

Robin chuckled as she and Sanji sat down on the floor, " Calm down miss Navigator, we'll keep your secret, if you keep ours," she then turned around and kissed a very happy Sanji on the lips causing him to faint temporarily!

The act made Robin laugh a little, " You'd think that after all these months he'd get used to that,".

Chopper looked on in shock, he had no idea Robin and Sanji were, well mates!

And if he was shocked Nami was outright floored, " What, how, when, you two are together,"?!

Robin helped Sanji off the floor, " Quite so, you see we had a talk a while back about 's extensive private book collection I found under the main book case, one thing lead to another and well, here we are," explained Robin as she hugged a now melting Sanji in her arms.

Sanji then straightened up and looked at Chopper with a knowing smile, " I see you put my teachings to good effect though Chopper, got yourself a real angle to,".

The reindeer blushed madly as Nami turned to look at him with a coy smile, " You got advice from Sanji, you must have been eager to please,Sweet deer,".

She then walked over and kissed him deeply, " And I couldn't be more thankful,".

Robin stepped forward, " I don't believe your get together needs explanation Miss navigator, shower with someone long enough and the end result is rather, predictable,"~

This statement caused Nami to blush this time, " Yeah, I guess you could say that,".

The two couples then sat and ate breakfast together, chatting about several things; from the high quality food, to their recent adventures, and finally to their favorite sex positions- " Wait what, " a flustered Chopper said!

Sanji clarified, " Favorite position of course, ours is Ballet dancer, that way I can use my legs more while gazing upon this heavenly site," sighed the blond chief as he cuddled next to Robin who gladly returned the favor.

The Sweet oranges both looked nervous until Chopper spoke up, " Ours is... doggy style,".

He expected Nami to at least protest or complain, but no, instead she nodded in agreement! " Ya, it's mine to,".

The Black flower couple just laughed at the answer, who would have thought the usually innocent Chopper would chose such a dominating position, let alone the demanding Nami to actually enjoy being in it, love really did change people!

After their meal was done both couples left the room and walked down to the ship, where they saw an island near them and Luffy running out of the kitchen with a pile of meat in his hands, " Oi, Luffy get back here," Sanji yelled as he sprinted after the stealing captain!

Robin turned to Nami, " Well I'm off Miss navigator, that island over there is said to have several ancient texts, I'll take my leave," she then walked away leaving the Sweet orange duo alone as the waved goodbye.

But then she stopped and turned to them yet again with a sly smirk, " Oh and Mr. Doctor, you have splendid stamina,almost as impressive as Nami's chugging,".

The next few minutes to reach the island were spent in calming down a wrathful Nami trying to smite Robin down!


	4. Furry weather Chap 4

**Okay author here and this is the last chapter in this story, but I plan on during a series of stories that relate and even tie into this one at some point, so be prepared;)**

 **I'm sure you'll spot the ones I'm going to do with each pairing or guess, either way enjoy the ride!  
-**

" So are we really doing this today," asked a rather nervous Nami as she clung to Chopper's hand the Sweet orange couple and the Black flower had summoned the entire crew for a meeting to tell them about their respective relationships.

After they had gotten off the last island 2 days ago, a fight happened between their crew and another that they hadn't seen in a long time resulting in Ussop getting wounded pretty badly due to the a certain thief's actions, why, well this is what happened:

 **( Flash back)**

 _Shortly after the Strawhats had landed on the island that housed a sizable but very lively town they each broke up into groups to explore the rather festive area._

 _Chopper and Nami had of course went off together as the two lovers looked for something to do, Chopper looked to Nami who was riding on his back, " So have anything in mind sweet Tang,"?_

 _Nami pet her Sweet Deer's face with a cheeky smile, " Not yet, but if we can't find something to do I saw a great secluded spot over there we could, " have fun in", winked the navigator._

 _Chopper wasn't sure now if he wanted to find an attraction or do the one on his back, either way one such attraction showed itself in way of a circus tent._

 _The Deer form doctor quickly set Nami down as he gasped joyfully and went into his chibi form hopping up and down, " Nami look a circus can we go please," asked the puppy eyed doctor._

 _It was then that Nami came face to face with her true weakness, her boyfriend's pleading face._

 _Needless to say they went to the event which was being held by some visitors to the island, they both took a seat and watched the performers displayed their respective skills with such a level of mastery it left the Sweet orange team speechless!_

 _The giant fishmen clowns all preformed tricks that made everyone in the audience laugh hysterically, one of which was usually stoic Zoro who had come with the rest of the crew due to them also being curious of the show, and no one was disappointed in the slightest._

 _The next act was the star pro-former the masked rose doing aerial acrobatics all while shooting out rose daggers at some flying plates all of which hit their mark head on!_

 _While the act was amazing the Strawhats couldn't shake the feeling they'd seen these people before, especially Robin, " Her daggers look familiar, and those clowns remind me of a certain trio we encountered a while back,"._

 _Zoro noticed as well, " Ya you're right, I feel we've met them to, and it wasn't a pleasant experience,"._

 _As if to prove all their claims correct a lone figure walked out of the backstage hall to address the crowd, and his split head gave him away in an instant, it was none other then Silver Foxy!_

 _The Foxy captain took a mic and talked to the audience, " Thank you all for coming to our special performance on this day, we can see you've enjoyed the show, now who would like to meet the performers before we depart,"!_

 _Not looking to get mixed up with these guys again the more sensible Strawhats made to leave along with most of the crowd; which included Chopper and Nami however their lovable but trouble sum captain had to go get into, well trouble._

 _Right as most of the Strawhat's were leaving they saw Luffy talking with one of the giant clowns who quickly waved his captain over, it was then and only then did Luffy see who it was, " Oi, split head, long time no see,"!_

 _In true Foxy fashion said split head fell down in depression, " He called me split head," ._

 _With their cover blown it wasn't long before the other Strawhats came to their captain's idiotic side, the sole reason they didn't want to bother with these guys was because they were annoying everyone knew they could kick their asses if need be, but that would likely get them thrown out of town._

 _Not long after this the Foxy crew gathered around the Mugirawa crew in excitement, " We read that you guys attacked Enies lobby, and demolished that's awesome," ! Screamed one member._

 _" And Luffy bro you were awesome in Marineford," yelled another!_

 _" Brook I have all your records, " Exclaimed another!_

 _It wasn't long before Most of the more showboaty Strawhat's started to become immersed in the praise, Ussop showed how he got the biggest bounty in Dressrosa, Franky showed off his new gear, Sanji showed his sky walk to the female Fox members who all fawned over him. Much to Robin's distaste._

 _And then the inevitable happened, " Choppy is that you,"!_

 _Suddenly Chopper found himself picked up by a flying Porche as she crushed his face into her breast which now reviled Nami's in size and shape!_

 _" Oh I've wanted to see you so bad this is so cool, oh your so much softer then before," rambled the pedal girl as she flipped in air and landed on the ground next to a very pissed off Nami._

 _The Navigator had never felt this angry at anyone before,well except Arlong and Crocodile for very good reasons, but this flower girl here had saw fit to put her hands on her mate and that would not stand!_

 _" Hey put him down," Nami yelled at the pedal girl as she just stared at the orange haired woman with annoyance._

 _" Why should I, I've waited so long to see my little Choppy again, and he's mine anyway," shouted back Porche as Chopper was struggling to breath in her massive bust._

 _" Because he obliviously isn't interested in you see, " she angrily pointed to a struggling Chopper who due to not wanting to hurt Porche didn't transform into his heavy point form._

 _" Oh so that's it, you have a crush on him too uh, well let's see if he likes you after this," and with that Porche turned Chopper's head up as she kissed the chibi doctor right in front of Nami!_

 _After that Nami didn't know what happened due to her having been bloodlusted all she knew was that her Clima tact had met the tramp's face and the next moment both crews began an all out brawl, or one sided since the Strawhats absolutely demolished them with ease!_

 _Robin took the same chance to gladly swat away the women fawning over Sanji, much to his dismay._

 _The problem came in the way of the navy coming by and it just so happened to be Smoker and Tashigi with their marine crew, Zoro quickly engaged the female swordsman in combat as the two went at it but surprisingly not as ruthlessly as he did to anyone else, meanwhile Luffy handled Smoker who managed quite well against the rubber man._

 _It was a good couple hours later before the crew managed to get away, and the more reasonable strawhats were a bit peeved at her actions and were seemlier suspicious of Robin's apparent glee at attack Sanji's admirers they didn't press the issue much and just escaped the island, except Ussop who had been wounded pretty badly from the battle._  
 **  
( End Flashback)  
**  
Both couples now stood in front of the crew as they held hands pretty much showing the people with decent common sense what was up, but of course not everyone got the message.

Luffy scratched his head, " Eh, why are you guys holding hands, that's something only coupes do, "?

" That's cause we are a couple you dumbass," Sanji yelled half heatedly at Luffy.

And in true Mugirawa fashion the reaction was actually lighthearted as could be, with a few congratulations here and there:

Franky clapped Sanji on the back as he laughed out loud, " Way to go Sanji bro, ya got the most hardass woman to fall for ya,"!

Robin promptly started to crush his manhood again.

Ussop smiled widely, " I thought something might be up with the bracelet's Chopper gave you, " he then shock his doctor friend's hands.

Zoro then said something that surprised everyone in the crew, even Robin was slackjawed, " Hey since we're talking about relationships, I'm kinda dating that marine lady," he then blushed a bit.

Everyone just stared at the swordman, then to his great anger they laughed out loud!

 **( Later that night)**

Chopper laid in bed as he stared at the ceiling in thougth, so much had happened in just a few days and he was just now soaking it all in, " Wow, so this is the life of a pirate, I'm so glad I joined this crew,".

" You and me both Sweet deer," said Nami as she walked into his room to his bedside wearing a her pink pajamas, her nipples poking through the fabric nicely.

The two stared at each other lovingly until Copper turned into his human form and picked her up in a deep kiss taking her pants off and putting his cock at her already damp pussy lips, he trusted into her brow behind with reckless abandon!

The two were both going hard at it for a good couple hours with Chopper cumming inside all the way, until Nami's stomach started to look pregnant from being filled so much, until finally both just lay tired and slightly sore but fully content from the love making.

" Yo-u, sh..ould, re-ally ( breath ) be carefull, I could get pregnant Sweet tang," Nami smiled fondly at Chopper as he held her close under the covers of his cum soaked bed.

Chopper frowned slightly at that, " You don't want kids,"?

Nami chuckled as she hugged Chopper tightly and clamped her legs around his waist, " I didn't say that,"~

The two then fell silent for a while, until Chopper broke it, " Hey Nami, what happens after we find One piece and we still haven't completed our own dreams yet, will we have to leave each other," the reindeer morph asked his mate who stared at him for a bit.

" Well, I guess there is a possibility we could be separated for a time but _( She holds up their bracelets together)_ as long as we have these we're always connected, right Sweet deer?

Chopper grinned fondly as he kissed her goodnight, " Right Sweet Tang, besides I'll probably be a great doctor before you finish your world map,".

Nami just chuckled as her eyes dropped, " Oh really, well tell you what the first one to complete their goal will have the honor of naming our first child, good enough,"?

Her mate laughed as sleep over came him s well, " Perfect,".

And like that the Sweet orange team went to sleep in each other's embrace, the road to their goals and One piece was gonna be littered with all types of challenges but with their one of a kind crew and each other, what could possibly stand in their way?

Absolutely nothing!


End file.
